


Star Struck

by Tink6661



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans x ofc, F/M, Fanfiction, Language, Love, Marvel - Freeform, celebrity, chris evans - Freeform, life - Freeform, rilee taylor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tink6661/pseuds/Tink6661
Summary: Rilee Taylor is a successful actress and model but that doesn't stop her inner fangirl from screaming when a certain Marvel actor admits to having a crush on her.(This starts around March 2015, not long before Avengers Age of Ultron was released and before filming for Captain America Civil War and Gifted started. Some of the dates will be out as obviously I don't know exact dates for the filming, etc. but that's the general timeline.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: eventual mature content; language  
> Characters: Chris Evans & OFC (Rilee Taylor)
> 
> This is just an introduction to the story so it is quite short. The rest of the chapters will, hopefully, be much longer :)

As I was sitting in the departures lounge at Heathrow Airport, I sighed as there was yet another announcement that my flight back to LAX had been delayed. Another hour to add to the five it had already been delayed for. Thank God for Netflix and unlimited data on your phone I thought to myself. I was just starting to browse what to watch next when a message popped up from my best friend.

**HollyHo: BABE - are you watching Fallon?!?!**

**No, I’m at the airport why?!**

**HollyHo: Chris freakin’ Evans just said he has a crush on you…!!!!!!!!**

**You have officially crossed into your imagination and no longer know what’s real...**

**HollyHo: I’m being deadly serious - go on any form of social media - it’s EVERYWHERE!!**

I shook my head whilst opening Twitter, not expecting to see anything as she had a habit of over dramatising everything and sat open mouthed at the amount of notifications that flooded my screen. I had the notifications turned off unless I opened the app and right now, I was amazingly thankful for that as they continued to pour in. Once they had finally stopped, I clicked on the first one which had a YouTube clip of part of the interview.

_“So Chris, we know that you get a lot of attention from the ladies, but is there any particular lady you have your eye on?” Jimmy asked this with a huge grin on his face as the audience laughed._

_“Oh man, it would have to be Rilee Taylor - I have to admit I have the biggest crush on her.” Chris said, also laughing with a slight blush colouring his cheeks._

_“We’ve had Rilee on the show, she’s hilarious. Have you met her?”_

_“No I haven’t but believe me I’m trying!”_

_“I’m just getting word from our producers that we have been sent an exclusive look at her Rolling Stone cover which is being released next week. Anyone want to see it?” The audience cheered at this and Chris is seen enthusiastically nodding his head._

_“Oh my God, are you kidding me?!” Chris groaned out, covering his face with his hands as the image filled the screen behind Jimmy. “Can I get a copy of that?” he asks, looking around at the producers in the background with a cheeky grin on his face._

_“Why do I get the feeling that you will be buying several copies of it when it comes out?” Jimmy said laughing._

_“Oh that’s definitely happening,” Chris replied, not able to take his eyes off of the image. “Ok, seriously you need to take that down now or there’s no way I will be able to concentrate on anything you ask me!”_

I exhaled deeply as the video ended and couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped me as I held my hand over my mouth. I had seen Chris at events before but never actually met him and I had seen enough of his films to know he was a great actor. The fact that he was very easy on the eyes was an added bonus and from the interviews I had seen him do, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. I never imagined in a million years that he would be admitting on live TV that he had a crush on me. I picked up my phone to respond back to Hollie, wishing she was here with me as I tried to control my inner fangirl. Most people assume that if you’re in the ‘industry’ yourself, you don’t get starstruck or fangirl over anyone but I can safely confirm that that is simply not true at all. If anything, it’s even worse as you actually have way more opportunities to meet the people you admire and in my case, make a complete ass out of yourself. I turned off all notifications on my phone and settled in to watch anything on Netflix that would take my mind off this before I combusted.


	2. Chapter 2

What seemed like an eternity later, I landed back in La La Land and managed to hail a cab to take me home. I took a deep breath before turning my phone back on and enabling the notifications again. I was surprised that it didn’t completely freeze up with the amount of them that came through and couldn’t help but laugh at the amount of missed calls and messages from my agent and manager. I took a deep breath and dialled.

“You need to go on Kimmel as soon as possible,” Christina, my agent, stated as soon as she answered the phone. 

“No, uh-uh, I am not doing that!” I laughed, shaking my head even though she couldn’t see it. 

“Why not?! One of the hottest guys on the planet says he has a crush on you and you’re not going to do anything about it?” I had to hold the phone away from my ear as she practically screamed that down the phone.

“I am not going on Kimmel. End of. Well...if he asks me let's face it I probably won’t say no, but I am not going to do it JUST because of this. And if he asks me to do it because of this, then I will say no.” 

“You are impossible sometimes you know,” she said, letting out a huge sigh.

“Yeah, but you love me for it.”

“True. I don’t know why sometimes, but I do,” she replied with a laugh. “How are you not on cloud 9 right now anyway? I know you’ve always had a bit of a thing for him.”

“I was giddy as hell when I watched the video but I’ve had a 12 hour flight to calm myself down. I haven’t even met the guy so I’m not thinking too much into it.” 

“You do realise I am going to make it my mission to get you two to meet now right?”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” I replied with a sigh before ending the call with her. 

I had a good hour in the cab before I would be home so I started flicking through some of the tweets I had been tagged in. Some of them were absolutely hilarious, already coming up with a name for Chris and I, some commenting on how cute our children would be and others stating that they were jealous of me. Then there were the others that were downright cruel. I had received my fair share of what can only be classed as abuse online but I still couldn’t wrap my head around how some people thought it was OK to be that mean, especially to someone they don’t even know. I blocked a few of the accounts before I had even finished reading what they had written. When I had first started receiving horrible messages, I used to respond to them but I just didn’t have the time or the energy to do it now and I certainly wasn’t going to lower myself to their level when the block button was just so easy to hit. There were a couple that could very well be classed as death threats so the report button got a good use as well.  
Once I had my fill of the delights of social media, I started going through the texts I had received and had tears streaming down my face from laughter at the ones I had received from some of my friends. Although the one that had me going the most was actually the one from my Mom - she wasn’t backwards in coming forwards and flat out told me that if I didn’t hunt him down and, in her words, screw him senseless, she would do it herself. I had a couple of some of my guy friends too which were along the same lines, although much more graphic, and I ended up shutting my phone down again as my stomach hurt from laughing so much. I was also pretty positive that the cab driver thought I was insane. I dropped my phone into my bag and let my head drop onto the back of the seat as I shut my eyes and tried to relax.

**********

A few hours after arriving back at home, I had showered and felt much more human and had, mostly, unpacked. I had been in Europe for the past 2 months on a press tour for my last movie so there was a lot of unpacking to do but it was oddly something I quite liked doing. Especially when I was going to be able to be home for a while and could actually get everything put away for a change rather than back into a suitcase. I say home, but LA would never be somewhere that I would truly call that, that title belonged to New York where my actual home was. LA was just a convenient place to be for work as it’s where all the directors and producers are and if you want to make a go of it in this industry, you need to go where they are. I had been flitting between LA and New York since I started acting 15 years ago at the age of 17 and it had become natural to me now, although I did look forward to having time off or having projects in New York that meant I could stay there for a while. LA really was such a fake place and it grates on you after a while so it was nice to get back to the realness of the city. 

I had turned my phone back on but set it to silent as the notifications were still insane and they were driving me crazy going off constantly. My Mom had taken to sending me every gif of Chris she could find which was keeping me thoroughly amused and also slightly impressed at the sheer number of them she had managed to find. I had also had a few more calls from my agent and manager, the two of them still determined to get me on Kimmel no matter how much I protested. As flattered as I was with him admitting to having a crush on me, I had to admit that I was also a little annoyed as the attention it was generating was ridiculous. However, I was sure that it would all blow over eventually whenever another revelation or scandal came about. Despite being in the public eye as much as I was, it wasn’t a part of the job that I particularly enjoyed or seeked after. There were plenty of actors around that enjoyed the attention, going as far as letting paparazzi know when they were doing something as simple as visiting the grocery store, but that was just not something that I would ever do. 

A couple of my friends had asked me to go out to dinner with them tonight but I was so tired from the flight, especially with the delays, that I decided to cancel. I felt bad for doing it as I really didn’t get to see them as much as I would like but I had known them all since high school so I knew they would understand. Instead I decided to order a pizza and catch up with some TV...such an exciting life I lead, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

After having an incredibly lazy evening to myself, I woke up feeling refreshed and in a much better state of mind to tackle the messages and emails that I had been ignoring since I got home. I called my Mom first and after she eventually calmed down, I actually managed to have a decent conversation with her, discussing the press tour and pencilling in some plans with her for the time I have off before my next project started. My Mom was still adamant that I needed to make it my mission to meet Chris as soon as possible and gushing over how cute she thought our future children would be. I managed to shut her down eventually, barely being able to breath through laughing at her enthusiasm and set about the rest of the messages. My manager and agent were still on my back about doing Fallon. I once again said it wasn’t going to happen but I would continue with the last remaining booked interviews I already had scheduled for the very end of the press tour. However, I made it abundantly clear to them that I wasn’t going to mention anything about Chris unless they bought it up first. Thankfully the last interviews I had coming up were phone or magazine so I didn’t actually have to do any live TV.

Once I had gone through the remainder of the unpacking from the tour, I decided to go out for a run. Living in California, especially in close proximity to LA, was a pain for going out in public sometimes as there always seemed to be people around just waiting to see a “celebrity” and although some were nothing but polite, there were others who didn’t even care whether you were in the middle of a meal with your family, they were getting their photo or autograph. I was pretty lucky with living where I did, further into the Hollywood Hills, as there was a decent amount of well known actors, singers, etc. living there so it was probably one of the most private places in the area. I especially liked going for a run or a hike around Runyon Canyon Park as there were so many people just out there doing the same thing that they barely paid any attention to anyone else. I had spotted a few people up there myself and am not ashamed to admit that I hid behind some trees once when I had spotted Channing Tatum out there a couple of years ago. I was at the end of a run, a complete sweaty mess and he looked amazing as per and I just couldn’t do it, so I hid!

During my run, thankfully I only got recognised once and it was by a really sweet teenage girl with her Mom. I had just stopped at a bench to stretch for a couple of minutes when she approached me and she was so shy, I just wanted to give her a big hug but I didn’t think she would appreciate that with how sweaty I was. She asked me for an autograph and whether I minded if she took a selfie with me. Her Mom made me laugh telling me how jealous her husband would be that he missed this as apparently he had a bit of a crush and she admitted that she did too. I stayed talking to them for a while before continuing on my way and then heading home after I had been out for around an hour. I had about two hours before I had to do the first phone interview of the 5 scheduled today so I took a long shower and had some food then decided to catch up on some TV. I could immediately tell that my younger sister had been the last one to watch it whilst she was looking after the place for me as the channel was on E!. Of course it would be the exact time that they were talking about Chris’s interview on Fallon and discussing whether they thought we would be a good match. Because of course they were the experts on that. They were also discussing the Avengers Age of Ultron premiere which was coming up in about a month’s time which took the attention away from them talking about the possibility of him and I being a couple, for a few minutes anyway.

Before I knew it, the time for the first interview had rolled around and I was on the phone to a really lovely woman called Simone at People magazine. I had done a few interviews with her over the years and even though we had never actually met in person, we got on really well and always ended up talking for awhile after the actual interview had finished. Although she was a journalist, I trusted her explicitly as nothing that we had discussed outside of the interviews had ever been published. She asked the usual press questions about the movie, the press tour, how it felt to have some time off and what my next projects were before she inevitably brought up the Fallon interview.

_“So I’m sure by now you’ve seen the interview that Chris Evans did on Fallon or at least been told about it. What did you think about it?”_

_“I have seen it yes. I was actually in an airport waiting to come home when it aired but my best friend messaged me and told me to watch it so I found some clips on YouTube. Always amazes me how quickly people get videos on there. Obviously it’s extremely flattering to hear him say that but to be honest I don’t know whether to give it much thought as I have never met him. Although if my manager and agent have anything to do with it, I’m sure I’ll end up meeting him sooner rather than later!”_

_“So is it a one sided crush or anything your end? Anyone with eyes can attest to the fact that he is a very attractive man and I have interviewed him before and can confirm he is just as lovely as it is always claimed.”_

_“It’s always nice to hear that someone is actually as nice as it’s made out and it isn’t just an act! Oh I can’t deny that he’s really attractive so no I wouldn’t say it’s one sided.”_

_“Well, completely off the record, I for one think you two would make a great couple. You seem to have quite similar values from what I have seen and you’re both genuinely nice people, not fussed on the celebrity side of your jobs. I just think you would mesh well.”_

_“Well like I said, I’ve never met him but if I ever do, we’ll see what happens. Trust me you’ll be the first to know Simone!”_

_“Oh I better be!! Anyway it’s great talking to you again Rilee, glad everything is going so well for you.”_

It was only about two minutes after I ended the call with Simone that the next one was going ahead. This one was with an incredibly boring guy who sounded like he would rather be doing anything else than talking to me. I answered his questions the best I could but it honestly sounded like he had just listened to previous interviews and copied the questions they had asked. No originality to it whatsoever. That was my biggest problem with press tours was the monotony of the questions. No one asked anything you hadn’t already heard before and answered a million times over. By the end of press tours you could hear it in actors voices how fed up they were. The sarcasm would usually kick in around the halfway point too.  
By the time I had finished the fifth and final phone interview, I felt completely and utterly drained. The friends that I was supposed to have gone out with last night had rearranged it for tonight and I knew there was no way I was getting out of it two nights running no matter how mentally exhausted I felt. There was a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant that we always went to when I was back in town as the food was amazing and the owners were the loveliest people. It was also somewhere that the paps didn’t seem to be aware of so we could always have a good time without being disturbed by camera flashes and questions being shouted through the windows.

After taking another shower to freshen up and attempt to wake myself up a bit, I got dressed and was stood doing my make-up when I heard the text notification on my phone going off.

**HollyHo: OMFG he’s doing it again!!!!!**

**...who is doing what again?!**

**HollyHo: Chris freakin’ Evans has been on Ellen and has mentioned you AGAIN! Well actually, she brought the Fallon interview up but still!**

**You are such a fangirl. I’ll see you in a bit <3**

I placed my phone on the bed as I shook my head at Holly’s messages. She was the only one out of my friends who was still a complete fangirl, that I knew of anyway and I found it hilarious. My fingers itched to reach out for my phone to search for the Ellen interview but I resisted...until I had finished getting ready anyway.

_“So Chris, there’s a lot of buzz going around about the interview you did with Jimmy Fallon this week.” The audience cheered at this and the camera panned to Chris who was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and looking a bit sheepish._

_“Yeah I know. I kinda wish I hadn’t said anything as, even though it’s true, it’s caused way more attention than I could have imagined.”_

_“Well you’re both hot property in the acting world at the moment so it has definitely caused a stir. Would you ask her out if you had the chance to meet her?”_

_“Oh God, I’d probably turn into a tongue tied moron if I was actually face to face with her,” he said laughing, his cheeks turning red._

The clip finished there and I had to admit that I thought he had been adorable. He had no idea that he was describing what I would be like if I were ever face to face with him too. Ever since I was a teenager, I had never been able to deal very well when I met a really attractive person, whether male or female and I always turned into the shyest person going who could barely form a sentence. I giggled to myself and grabbed my purse before heading out to meet up with my friends.


End file.
